total_drama_fanon_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Candyland Man (TDBW)
The Candyland Man is the third episode in Total Drama Beach Wars. Plot The four remaining girls of the Snickering Snakes all sit in their cabin, playing card games. In the confessional, Sammy admits that it sometimes gets really quiet and lonely in the girls’ side of the cabin. Meanwhile, on the boys side, Sid, Pietro, Maddox and Mason all party. Blakely just sits in the corner, doing nothing. In the confessional, Blakely frets about the constant loosing of the challenges. Mason walks up to him and pats his shoulder, telling him that today is a new day, and that everything will be fine. Suddenly, one of the roof support beams fall over and smack the back of Mason's head. Blakely scoffs and rolls his eyes. In the Monkeys cabin, things are unusually quiet on the boys’ side, but on the girls’ side, a heated argument is going on. Arin and Aradia argue with Sierra and Ashley about how much the two talk about "potential threats". Minnie and Bailey are left not knowing what on earth what to do. Soon, all is settled as Chris blows his beloved horn and all the campers file outside. Chris holds up some lollipops and says that the winners of the next challenge are up for a treat after the next challenge. The Monkeys, with the current win streak all smile, until Chris breaks the apprehension and tells them all to go to the kitchen and eat some of Chef's food first, for Chef is getting lonely. In the kitchen, Arin grabs Aradia, Bailey and Minnie and drags them to the side. She tells them that because Sierra and Ashley are being such snobs, that they should throw the challenge so they could vote one of them out. Minnie says that isn't such a good idea and backs out, but Aradia and Bailey love the idea and they all agree to throw the challenge together. On the other side, the Snakes all pull together for a team meeting. Sammy, who has practically taken over the team by now, tells them all to do their best in the challenge and to basically dominate. Blakely scoffs and asks sarcastically if that's what they've been doing for the past challenges. Sammy rolls her eyes and gives each and every one of her teammates a high-five, just as Chris walks in and tells the campers to meet him at the beach ASAP. All the campers meet Chris by the beach to see some sort of station set up. Chris quickly explains the challenge. In this candy-themed challenge, the teams will simply make a gingerbread house and deliver it to the Candyland Man to judge them. Timothy asks who the Candyland Man is. Chef then walks into the scene, wearing a gingerbread man costume. In the confessional, Chef, still wearing the costume, says that he did not sign up for this. Some of the campers crack up as Chris explains the station. The first station is where three campers from each team will make the gingerbread house, and two campers will transport it to the next station, where one camper will decorate it to their likings, and then two more campers will transport it to the final camper, who will present the finished product to Chef, aka the Candyland Man. Chef rolls his eyes and walks to the final station. Chris quickly states that because only nine people are needed for the challenge, three Monkeys will need to sit out of the challenge. Those are Minnie, Sean and Sierra. He then tells the campers who will be at which station. Arin, Aradia and Bailey will make the gingerbread house from the Monkeys, while from the Snakes, Mason, Pea and Sidnee will. The transporters will be Ashley and Kyle from the Monkeys, and Sid and Maddox from the Snakes. Then, Alex from the Monkeys and Blakely from the Snakes will decorate it, while Timothy and Thomas from the Monkeys and Pietro and D from the Snakes will transport it. And then, Blake and Sammy will present it to the Candyland Man where he will decide the winner, who will get immunity and a whole lot of candy! Chris tells everybody to go to their stations, and as soon as that is done, he starts the challenge. The Snakes immediately get to work, while the Arin, Aradia and Bailey, who have agreed to throw the challenge run around, "panicking". Soon, the Snakes have built the main foundation to their house and work on the roof as the Monkeys just start. Soon, the Snakes finish and hand it to Sid and Maddox to transport it to the decorator. In the confession, Arin admits that just working slow won’t get them anywhere, the presentation just had to be crappy itself. While they work, Arin accidentally bumps into the house, making it a bit lopsided. Aradia applies the roof and shrugs, saying that it could work out. They then hand it to Ashley and Kyle. As soon as the Snakes house is with Blakely, he gets straight to work on decorating it. In the confessional, he says that he never really had practice with decorating a gingerbread house...it wasn't quite his forte. Soon, the Snakes catch up and give the house to Alex, who starts slapping candy on. In the confessional, Alex smiles and says that even though he has his punk nature, decorating a gingerbread house is a piece of cake. Soon, Alex makes the lopsided ugly thing look like a masterpiece and he hands it to Timothy and Thomas to bring it to Blake and Chef. As soon as Blakely sees that Alex is done, he slaps random pieced of candy onto the gingerbread house and hands it to Pietro and D, and tells the siblings to run as fast as they can. They do exactly that and barely beat Tim and Thomas. Blake and Sammy quickly rush to Chef, who takes a long look at both houses, then points to the Monkeys lopsided masterpiece. Sammy pulls her hair and screams "NO!!" In the confessional, Chef shrugs and says that whoever decorated the Monkeys gingerbread house had a good taste of decoration. Arin, Bailey and Aradia frown, knowing that their attempt at throwing the challenge failed. Later, on the boys’ side of the Snakes cabin, the boys have practically split up. Sid, Pietro and Mason all agree to vote off Blakely for his ability at messing up a gingerbread house, while Maddox and Blakely choose to vote off Sammy, for being such a downer when they lost the challenge. On the girls’ side, D secretly pulls Sidnee and Pea together and tells them to vote off Sammy for being such a downer, just like Kyra. Sidnee nods and smiles, saying that the last person who became such a downer was eliminated. The three smile and high-five, and the unsuspecting Sammy continues examining her fingernails. Meanwhile, on the girls’ side of the Monkeys cabin, Minnie walks up to Sierra and Ashley while Arin, Bailey and Aradia are outside. She tells them about how the three wanted to throw the challenge to vote one of them off, and offers to form an alliance with them to take them out. Sierra and Ashley whisper for a moment, then turn to Minnie and nod. Sierra then quickly adds that after that, Minnie is on her own. Minnie says that she's fine with that, then walks out the door. A while after that, the Snakes meet Chris once again at the Chocolate Ceremony. Chris sighs and says that he truly is disappointed to see them again. In the confessional, Chris says that this time he's serious. He owes Chef twenty dollars now. Chris quickly throws chocolate bars to Maddox, Sid, Mason, Sidnee, Pietro, Pea and D. Only Sammy and Blakely remain. Sammy sighs, knowing that she was a big downer when the challenge was lost, and Blakely bites his lip and gets up. He tells Chris to give the chocolate bar to him already, for he screwed up the challenge for them. Chris shrugs and says that he would, but Sammy got the most votes. Chris throws the chocolate bar to Blakely and he grabs it and unwraps it, proudly eating it. Sammy sighs and gets up. She is about to say something, but Chef, still in his costume, grabs her and shoves her out the door. Chris turns to the camera and asks his normal questions. Will the Snickering Snakes loose again? Will the girls from the Maniac Monkeys put aside their maniacal differences and work together for once? And will the interns finally be paid more? With that, Chris wraps up the episode.